


Love Is More Than a Game For Two

by stellarseung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, break ups, he fails, lmao im not finishing this so imma just call it a cringy jeongcheol oneshot, not the cause of abuse tho !!, soonyoung tries to be a matchmaker, their ages are all relatively close, they’re basically all sad bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: Seungcheol & Jeonghan, fall in love in a sleepy town of dreams.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 12





	Love Is More Than a Game For Two

His lips looked red under the light that bathed him. 

His face looked young and pretty. A small bruise was on his cheek, but Seungcheol paid no mind to it. He was also probably underaged, but so was Seungcheol, so he didn’t care. 

The bar they were in was ugly and smelled like alcohol and drugs, but Seungcheol forgot about all of that when he looked at him.

He was sitting by himself, ignoring the stares of all the grown men and women sitting around him while he was sipping on the beer in his hands. 

“The usual, Cheol?” Seungcheol took his eyes off the boy to face Soonyoung, who was looking at him with a small smirk. 

“Of course.” His eyes went back to the boy again.

His blond hair also glowed red under the lights. It looked soft and made Seungcheol wonder what if would feel like if he ran his hands through it.

“Starring is rude, you know.”

The boy spoke. His voice was almost as beautiful as the rest of him. His tone was amused and he matched it with his look.

Unable to find words, Seungcheol just smirked lightly, causing the other to laugh and shake his head. His hair fell into his eyes and Seungcheol swore he looked like an angel.

“You have no shame..” He took a sip of his beer, not taking his eyes of Seungcheol. 

“How could I?” The latter replied, “you’re lovely..”

Seungcheol wished the lights weren’t red, so he could see the pink that had probably appeared on the other’s cheeks. He shook his head, “Sweetheart, I’m a tragedy.” 

Seungcheol sat for a moment, “I bet your soul is beautiful,” he insisted, smiling at the other.

The boy just shook his head again, and by then, Soonyoung had come back with Seungcheol’s drink. It was just soda because Soonyoung would never serve him alcohol.

Seungcheol took a sip and faced him, “What’s your name?”

The boy raised a brow, “why? Interested already?” He asked, smiling teasingly behind the rim of his glass.

“Maybe i could be if I knew your name first,” Seungcheol said, failing to hide his smile.

“Jeonghan, my name’s Jeonghan.”

“Hmm. Jeonghan...I like that.” Seungcheol mumbled, nodding his head.

Jeonghan grinned, “and you?” He questioned, waving Soonyoung over to get him another drink.

“Seungcheol,” Seungcheol said simply, glaring at Soonyoung, who smirked at him playfully as he came over.

“Ahh. So, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan started, “how old are you?”

“Seventeen..” the boy in question replied.

Jeonghan took a large gulp of his drink, “Oh okay,” he said, then ran a slender hand through his hair.

“So..how old are you?” Seungcheol asked nervously.

Jeonghan was quiet for a second, “I’m seventeen as well.” He replied, self consciously looking away from a man he caught eyeing him.

Seungcheol noticed his discomfort, “do you want to get out of here?” He asked, digging in his pocket for money.

Jeonghan just sighed and placed his money on the counter for Soonyoung to take.

“It’s been great..” the blond gave him a smile and stood from the chair.

Seungcheol laughed lightly, “it has.” 

Jeonghan nodded and gave a small wave to Soonyoung before he weaved his way out of the crowd that led to the door.

Soonyoung stopped his hand when he held out his money. He pointed his finger to the direction Jeonghan had left in, “he paid for your drink.” 

Seungcheol blinked, “oh..” he said, making the younger laugh.

“Seems like you’ve made a little friend,” he teased, twirling a straw in his hand.

Seungcheol just chuckled, “I barely know him, Soon.” 

“But you’d like to get to know him, amirite?” He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows- or at least trying to.

Seungcheol thought for a short second, “that’d be nice...”

That made Soonyoung grin, “great, he’s always here when I work my Saturday, Monday, and Thursday night shifts.” He have the older a pat on the shoulder from over the countertop, “you should be getting home.”

Seungcheol nodded, gathering his things before he stood, “make sure you eat and get enough sleep,” he reminded the younger who, like every other day, mumbled a small  ‘of course!’  before he was whisked away but the incoming orders.

Like Jeonghan, Seungcheol weaved his way out of the bar and into the car. The ride home was almost as uneventful as the ride there.

After Seungcheol took his key, he went and unlocked the front door. Inside, his mother was washing the dishes. The woman turned at the sound of the door, eyes narrowing when she saw Seungcheol,

“Where have you been for the past-“ she cut herself off, checking her watch, “three hours?”

“Over at Hansol’s.” He replied, shrugging.

His mom shook her head, wagging her small finger at him, “I called Ms. Chwe already, she said you weren’t there.” Her arms crossed and Seungcheol felt a lecture coming.

Instead, she sniffed him, “why do you smell like alcohol?  _God_ Cheol, why do you always smell like this when you come back?” She asked, obviously exasperated.

Seungcheol took one of her hands into his own in attempt to calm her, but he only got slapped in return, “i haven’t been drinking, I promise.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Then where on earth do you go, and why do you smell like...this?” She asked.

Seungcheol sighed, “I go to clear my mind..” he said, making his mother frown.

“Well, find a new place to clear your mind. I don’t want you going to wherever you’ve been going.” She mumbled.

He nodded, leaving her to walk to his room, already planning to return to the bar the following Monday.

_ Did you think he was going to listen? _

_Why the hell did he pay for his drink?_

That money was meant for his groceries and he’d spent it on Choi Seungcheol? The boy was charming and endearing- Jeonghan had seen him around the school a handful of times. He was almost always smiling and a small group of both boys and girls were always following him.

Jeonghan huffed, the wind was slapping against his cheeks, and it was chilly. He hated walking home- actually, he hated walking in general. Thankfully, the bar was only a short walk away from his apartment.

Occasionally cars zipped by, but it was nothing that distracted Jeonghan from his thoughts. Hopefully Park, a man he only knew by last name because he didn’t bother to listen when his mom introduced him, wasn’t home. 

He suspected that Park and his mom were dating. Whenever Park was over, his mother wore her prettiest dresses and she always looked perfect.

Jeonghan didn’t like Park though. The man was filled with snarky comments whenever his mom and baby sister, Chae (who was supposedly named by Park) weren’t around. He also didn’t hesitate to smack Jeonghan for being ‘disrespectful’.  _God_, his bruised cheek was aching at the thought.

Chae, due to the fact that she was a baby and didn’t know better, had already taken a liking to Park. Even favoring the latter over himself. Chae’s liking to him obvious made his mother swoon.

The blond looked up from the dirt ground below him, ahead, the apartment complex was getting closer. He squinted his eyes, trying to see if Park was over or not. There was no ugly blue pickup truck anywhere that Jeonghan could see, so Park would be there.

Jeonghan sighed in relief, slipping in through a gaping hole in the gate. The only thing on his mind now was Seungcheol. What would the latter do if he were to see Jeonghan at school the following week? Would he be ignored, or would Seungcheol actually acknowledge his presence?

Ultimately, it didn’t really matter.

The boy picked up his pace as he reached the stairs, the cold and his exhaustion had finally kicked in and he just wanted to be in bed.

Taking the key, he unlocked the door and quietly slipped in. Sitting on the couch was his mother, holding a sleeping Chae on her lap. His mother’s eyes were big and watery when she looked up, immediately making Jeonghan feel bad.

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving...” she trailed off, voice shaky, “i was so worried something bad had happened.”

She gently set Chae, who thankfully slept like a log, down beside her and stood up before Jeonghan wrapped her in a hug as she sniffed into his neck.

Times like this made Jeonghan feel extra guilty for always being gone. His mother was either home alone worrying about Chae in daycare, or at home with Park and Chae worrying about him.

His mother pulled away, her nose scrunched in disgust, “have you drinking?” She asked quietly.

Jeonghan just hugged her again, ignoring her question, “Han, please don’t start this,” she said, her eyes watered like she was about to cry again.

“I won’t.” It was a lie and he didn’t know if his mom believed it or not, but after that, they stayed hugging.

After a while, Jeonghan let go and they sat down and Jeonghan’s mom took Chae back in her lap. They stared at the tv for a bit, not really paying attention because it wasn’t really local news that was showing.

At the front door, keys jingled and they both turned. Jeonghan’s mom smiled and stood up, gently setting Chae beside her. She smiled again and smoothed our her skirt, “do I look good?” She asked.

Jeonghan nodded wordlessly. “Wait, you gave him a key?” He asked, not caring that Park had already stepped inside.

Park flashed his mom a look and she faced him, “Jeonghan, I hope you already realized that we’re dating...”

Park came over and pulled his mom in by the waist, “I hope there’s no problems,” he said, then leaned in to kiss her neck, making her giggle.

Jeonghan tried to smile—he really did—but it turned out looking like a grimace. It’s not like they saw him though; they were practically making out.

Sighing, Jeonghan slipped out of the living room and into his own room. It was pretty plain because apparently Park ran the entire place now, so he took everything down so it could be Chae’s room in the future.

He took of the hoodie that he had been wearing and replaced his jeans for sweatpants. Then, he flopped on his bed, thinking, how the hell was he supposed to pay for food without money? Then he let his mind wander to the cause of his problems.

Seungcheol..he had to admit, the latter was adorable. When he smiled his entire face lit up and he looked so happy.

He didn’t want to dwell on the boy for too long, so he forced himself to think about sleep. It came fast.


End file.
